Give Me A Chance To Be Your Father Again
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Kalau kau diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengulang hidupmu, bisakah kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik tanpa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?
1. Chapter 1

**GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN – Chapter 1 of 2**

 **Characters :** Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Seijuurou dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, hanya imajinasi, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, ada OC mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic kedua saya di fandom ini. Selamat menikmati! Dan, semua nama selain _chana_ KuroBas adalah karangan saya. Ah iya, untuk Akashi Seijuurou saya akan tulis dengan sebutan 'Seijuurou' dan untuk Akashi Masaomi akan saya tulis dengan 'Masaomi' sebagai pembeda

 **Summary :** Kalau kau diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengulang hidupmu, bisakah kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik tanpa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Rakuzan telah dikalahkan.

Ya, pertandingan sengit melawan Seirin dengan hasil 105-106 telah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kekalahan pertama yang dirasakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Jadi begini rasanya kalah?_

Rasanya …. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Pemilik marga Akashi itu tersenyum sedih. Bukan karena kekalahan yang dialaminya, melainkan karena besok dia akan segera pulang, kembali ke _mansion_ Akashi. Kira-kira, apa yang akan Ayahnya katakan jika tahu seorang Akashi telah dikalahkan? Padahal, nilai-nilainya di sekolah semuanya sempurna tanpa celah, kemenangan Rakuzan di _Inter High_ ….

"Apa ya, yang akan _dia_ katakan nanti?" ucapnya.

Saat ini, dirinya telah kembali menjadi Seijuurou yang dulu, dimana sisi _oreshi_ yang mengontrol penuh atas tubuhnya. Namun, bukan berarti remaja _scarlett_ ini tidak tahu apa yang sudah sisi _bokushi_ -nya lakukan.

Akan mencongkel matanya bila Rakuzan dikalahkan.

Memang tidak sepenuhnya dirinya yang mengatakan hal itu, namun seorang Akashi tidak akan mengingkari janji. Maka, di sinilah dia, di depan kaca ruang ganti, dengan sebilah _cutter_ dengan mata pisau tipis yang didapatnya disalah satu loker, entah milik siapa mulanya. Tangan kurus itu nampak bergetar, namun janji harus ditepati.

Perlahan, didekatkan pisau _cutter_ itu ke depan wajah, disibaknya poni merah yang menghiasi dahi, bersiap mencongkel keluar mata sewarna darah warisan mendiang Ibunya.

 _PLAAAAK!_

Pisau _cutter_ terlempar beberapa meter di lantai, sebelum sempat mengeluarkan bola matanya.

Heran, ditolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menampik tangannya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anggota tim inti paling tua tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" balasnya, " _Mayuzumi-san_?"

Alis Mayuzumi berkerut. Sufiks _–san_?

"Aneh rasanya kau memanggilku begitu," ucap pemilik netra abu-abu tersebut. "Aku kemari karena kau tak kunjung keluar, semuanya sudah menunggu," katanya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Mencongkel mataku dan mempersembahkannya pada Rakuzan atas kekalahan yang kita terima," jawab Seijuurou.

Sekelibat, ekspresi ngeri terpancar dari wajah Mayuzumi, sebelum kembali ke ekspresi awalnya, "Untuk apa? Siapa yang mau menerima bola mata mengerikan milikmu itu?" ejeknya sarkas, "Lupakan semua yang kau katakan di lapangan, jangan berulah yang tidak-tidak di sini."

Seijuurou menatap seniornya, "Seorang Akashi selalu menepati janji."

Mayuzumi menghela napas, "Lalu, setelah mencongkel keluar matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membuat kami semua panik? Membawamu ke rumah sakit?" kejarnya, "Asal kau tahu saja, kehilangan matamu, berarti kau menyerah pada basket."

 _Menyerah pada basket_. Kalimat tersebut cukup membuat pewaris tunggal Keluarga Akashi tertegun.

"Ya, kehilangan matamu sama saja dengan kau menyerah pada basket," ulangnya. "Kau pikir, dengan kehilangan matamu kau bisa tetap bermain basket hanya mengandalkan pendengaran? Mungkin bisa, tapi pikirkan berapa waktu yang harus kau lewati untuk mencapainya."

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah tersenyum, kau mengerikan," Mayuzumi membalikkan badan, "Ingat saja kata-kataku barusan. Sudahlah, pelatih dan lainnya sudah menunggu daritadi."

"Mayuzumi- _san_ ," seucap kata dari Seijuurou membuat Mayuzumi berhenti dan menoleh, " _arigatou_."

Tanpa menjawab, siswa kelas 3 itu langsung melangkah keluar.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan stadion, sebuah bus berwarna putih tampak terparkir di pinggir jalan, bersama dengan tim inti Rakuzan –Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Koutarou. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan lelah kawan-kawan setimnya serta omelan dari Mibuchi, Mayuzumi segera menaiki bus dengan langkah ringan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Oi, lama sekali kalian. Kami semua sudah menunggu!" seru Nebuya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, ada hal yang kurenungkan tadi," ucap Seijuurou.

" _Mou_ , sudahlah Sei- _chan_. Lupakan saja semuanya, ini pertandingan. Kalah adalah hal yang wajar," Mibuchi berkata dengan bijak, "Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera masuk ke dalam bus dan kembali ke asrama. Aku lelah."

Usai Mibuchi menyelesaikan ucapannya, semua anggota Rakuzan menaiku bus mereka dan kembali ke asrama SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto.

Seijuurou merasa aneh, kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sendinya ngilu dan napasnya terasa berat.

Gawat, sepertinya dia sakit, atau, efek hatinya yang terguncang karena merasakan kekalahan?

Menghela napas berat, Seijuurou memutuskan tidur sebentar.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Istirahat adalah hal yang paling nikmat dilakukan setelah tubuh merasa pegal luar biasa. Tidur di kasur yang nyaman dengan selimut hangat, atau sekadar duduk santai sambil minum teh bisa jadi pilihan untuk merilekskan diri. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Usai bersih-bersih diri, dirinya tenggelam dalam pelajaran-pelajaran mengenai bisnis yang dipelajarinya lewat tumpukan buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan dan internet.

Lelah? Jelas. Namun, hal ini harus dilakukannya demi Ayahnya yang gila pekerjaan dan sangat keras padanya.

Seijuurou merengangkan badan, sejujurnya jika ditanya dia pasti akan memilih untuk segera tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Kapan terakhir dia makan? Ah iya, tadi pagi. Dia tidak sempat makan siang sebelum bertanding karena sibuk mengatur strategi. Jika dia keluar dan makan malam, maka dia akan kehilangan waktu untuk menyerap semua informasi mengenai bisnis.

Menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya, Seijuurou berbagi ruangan dengan tiga orang siswa lainnya. Siswa dari kelas yang berbeda namun dari angkatan yang sama. Kesukaan mereka juga berbeda-beda, asal mereka juga berbeda-beda. Saat ini, remaja pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu hanya seorang diri, karena ketiga temannya telah kembali. Sejujurnya, ketiga orang yang berbagi kamar dengannya sedikit merasa takut dengan sisi _bokushi_ miliknya. Kira-kira, jika mereka sudah kembali nanti, apakah mereka akan bisa sedikit lebih akrab karena niki sisi _oreshi_ -lah yang menguasai tubuh seorang Akashii Seijuurou?

Mata _crimson_ itu tertuju pada sebuah buku yang belum sempat dikemasnya dalam tas untuk kepulangan besok. Diambilnya buku tebal bersampul abu-abu dengan tulisan emas tersebut. Sekali lihat, kalian juga tahu bahwa itu adalah buku hasil belajar yang sudah dilaluinya. Buku itu dia terima pagi ini, sebelum persiapan untuk pertandingan. Ah, angka-angka sempurna tiap mata pelajaran menghiasi setiap kolom. Peringkat satu kelas dan umum berhasil diraihnya.

Dulu, mendiang Ibunya akan memuji dan membanggakan dirinya setiap kali melihat nilai-nilai yang sempurna dan prestasinya tersebut. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Jika Ibunya masih hidup, mungkin dia bisa sedikit berbangga diri saat memperlihatkan buku laporan tersebut. Kalau Ayahnya … rasanya mustahil pria itu akan memujinya.

Dibukanya _smartphone_ ber- _casing_ merah miliknya. Tangannya menari-nari pada _touchscreen_ untuk memasuki sebuah folder berisi foto. Foto yang tidak akan pernah dia hapus atau lupakan objeknya.

Foto Ibunya, Akashi Shiori.

"Ibu, apa kabar?" bisiknya pelan entah pada siapa, "Aku rindu padamu Ibu."

Kepala berhiaskan mahkota merah itu merebah di meja, "Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun. Ini kali kelima aku berulang tahun tanpa dirimu," katanya. "Tidakkah kau ingin datang sebentar saja dan menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku?"

Pemilik marga Akashi itu terkekeh pelan, "Mustahil ya?"

Sial, kenapa dia jadi melankolis begini?

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Sinar matahari membangunkan Seijuurou.

Ah, dia tertidur di meja belajarnya ternyata. Diliriknya jam di atas meja belajarnya. Pukul 9 pagi. Udara dingin menyapa kulitnya. Ya ampun, semalaman dia tidak menutup jendela. Haha, jika dia sekarang berada di _mansion_ Akashi, sudah pasti Ayahnya akan marah dan menyindirnya habis-habisan. Dia membuka _smartphone_ -nya yang ternyata berisi banyak sekali pesan dari teman-teman timnya.

Ya ampun, dia bahkan tidak mendengar jika tadi pagi Mibuchi sempat mengetuk kamarnya untuk berpamitan. Dengan mata berat, remaja bermarga Akashi itu membalas semua pesan yang masuk dan meminta maaf. Pesan terakhir datang dari Tanaka, _Butler_ kepercayaan keluarga Akashi yang sudah lama bekerja _mansion_ , menanyakan apakah dia ingin dijemput atau tidak.

 _Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang naik kereta. Terimakasih_.

 _Send_

Lebih baik menikmati sedikit kebebasan sebelum sampai di neraka.

Ah, dia merasa sangat lapar. Apa masih ada makanan di bawah ya? Dengan pelan, Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya.

 _BRUKKK!_

Dan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Apa? Kenapa? Kepalanya terasa sakit, dia masuk angin? Menyusahkan saja. Sakit tidak sakit, pelajaran dari Ayahnya akan tetap diterimanya. Sial, bertambah saja alasan untuk Ayahnya menekannya nanti. Kekalahannya atas Seirin, dan ketidak mampuan tubuhnya untuk menerima pelajaran bisnis akan keluarga Akashi. Rasanya, dia tidak ingin kembali dan tetap berada di sini, di asrama Rakuzan. Meski dia tahu itu mustahil.

"Sebaiknya aku makan dulu dan istirahat sebentar. Aku akan naik kereta nanti sore."

Dengan sempoyongan, dia menutup jendela dan menyalakan pemanas, kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan pelan. Toh, siswa di Rakuzan yang belum kembali juga tinggal sangat sedikit, hampir mustahil akan ada yang melihatnya dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini.

Sesampainya di aula makan, kenyataan pahit kembali menyerang. Sarapan prasmanan yang biasanya tersedia gratis untuk tiap siswa ternyata sudah habis tidak bersisa. Yah, wajar saja, siswa Rakuzan yang ada di asrama saat ini bisa dihitung dengan jari, wajar bila para koki hanya memasak dalam jumlah yang jauh lebih sedikit untuk menghindari pemborosan makanan. Terlebih, pasti banyak juga pekerja dapur yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, seorang koki berbaik hati ingin memasakkan satu hidangan untuk sarapan Seijuurou, mungkin karena melihat kondisinya yang kuyu dan pucat, namun ditolaknya dengan halus. Sebagai gantinya, Seijuurou hanya minta sebotol air hangat dan sepotong roti, karena dia yakin, dirinya juga tidak akan mampu menelan banyak-banyak.

Usai menerima sebotol air dan sepotong roti, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar dan menghangatkan diri di sana. Tidur sebentar lagi sepertinya pilihan yang bagus. Lupakan saja sejenak masalah bisnis itu, toh, Ayahnya juga tidak sedang melihatnya sekarang.

Sesampainya di kamar, Seijuurou merasa bersyukur karena suhunya sudah jauh lebih hangat. Pemanasnya bekerja dengan baik. Dengan sedikit enggan –karena rasa mual, dilahapnya roti tersebut dan segera diminumnya air hangat sebelum mendingin. Seijuurou membereskan buku-buku dan sisa barangnya yang akan dia bawa pulang. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan tiga teman sekamarnya. Terlihat salah satu mejanya masih berisi beberapa buku yang ditinggalkan, baju yang tergantung di tiang gantungan, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Total satu koper besar dan satu tas olahraganya. Beberapa barang seperti seragam sekolah, beberapa baju ganti dan barang-barang yang tidak terlalu dia perlukan selama liburan ditinggalnya untuk semester berikut. Toh, dia masih akan menempati kamar ini sampai lulus nanti.

Padahal hanya sedikit yang dilakukan, namun badannya terasa pegal luar biasa. Efek pertandingan semalam kah? Tapi, rasanya mustahil. Tidak pernah selelah ini sebelumnya. Segera saja, pemilik rambut merah itu merebahkan diri di kasur dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Kembali pemilik marga Akashi itu terbangun, jam dinding telah menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga sore kurang dua pulih lima menit. Bus umum akan singgal di halte depan sekolahnya lima belas menit lagi. Waktu yang cukup untuk berbenah diri dan meninggalkan sekolah. Dia masih merasa pusing, namun tidak sesakit tadi pagi.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah beres, Seijuurou keluar dan mengunci pintu asramanya. Dengan perlahan, Seijuurou meninggalkan sekolahnya dan menuju halte bus. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama sebelum bus berwarna kuning itu datang dan membuka pintunya. Akashi Seijuurou masuk ke dalam dan memilih bangku deretan belakang untuk duduk.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta. Kembali buku bisnis itu terbuka dihadapannya. Meski kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, Seijuurou tetap berusahan memahaminya. Dieratkannya mantel coklat yang dikenakan untuk mendapat kehangatan lebih. Sendinya terasa sakit semua. Mungkin tadi sebaiknya dia minta dijemput saja. Tapi, jika dia meminta itu sekarang, dia akan semakin kedinginan di luar. Jarak Tokyo-Kyoto tidak dekat.

Sesampai di stasiun, Seijuurou memilih untuk mampir dan makan sesuatu karena perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikompromi sekarang. Duduk pada sebuah kedai sederhana, dengan menu semangkuk ramen dan segelas _ocha_ , Seijuurou mengisi perut.

Aneh rasanya jika melihat seorang Tuan Muda dari kalangan terhormat memakan makanan yang terbilang tidak selevel dengannya. Namun, saat ini, yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Seijuurou untuk makan adalah makanan hangat yang mudah dicerna.

Usai menyantap makanan, Seijuurou segera masuk ke dalam kereta yang kebetulan bertepatan datang dengan selesainya dia makan. Kereta cukup sepi, sehingga dia leluasa untuk memilih dimana dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Tinggal hitungan jam sampai akhirnya dia harus kembali ke kungkungan _mansion_ Akashi.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Jam di atas meja kerja Akashi Masaomi hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ketika sudara ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk."

Pintu kayu dengan ukiran itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala _Butler_ kepercayaan keluarga Akashi, Tanaka. "Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda sudah tiba."

Ucapan dari _Butler_ kepercayaan keluarga Akashi membuat Masaomi mendongak.

" _Sou ka_."

Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu segera keluar dari kamar kerjanya dan menuju _hall_ utama. Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang baru saja datang dan melepaskan kancing jaketnya. Tubuh anak itu makin kurus. Namun Masaomi serasa tidak peduli.

" _Tadaima, Otou-san_ ," ucap Seijuurou.

"Hm, _okaeri_ ," jawab Masaomi dingin.

Hening bercinta dengan ruangan.

"Bagaimana pertandingan yang kau bicarakan?"

Sejenak bola mata merah itu tampak mengerling, namun segera kembali pada posisinya, " _Gomenasai, Otou-san_. Kami … dikalahkan Seirin. Skor kami 105-106. Kami …"

 _PLAAAAKKK!_

Suara tamparan meggema di _hall_ utama.

Perih. Hal yang dirasakan Seijuurou saat tangan besar Ayahnya menampar pipinya, membuat jejak berwarna kemerahan yang lekat di sana. Ah, jadi ini balasan atas kekalahannya. Tentu saja tamparan barusan membuat dua _maid_ yang ada di sana serta Tanaka sangat kaget. Segera mereka bertiga mendekati Tuan Mudanya.

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang _maid_.

" _Ha'i_ ," jawa Seijuurou kemudian memberikan isyarat agar pelayannya mundur.

Seijuurou kembali menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Memalukan," komentar Masaomi, "kau berhasil menang di _Inter High_ tapi kalah pada _Winter Cup_? Kau sangat memalukan."

Hening.

" _Demo_ , _Otou-san_ , aku berhasil meraih peringkat tertinggi di kelas dan sekolahku."

"Keberhasilanmu itu sudah ternodai akibat satu kekalahanmu. Seorang Akashi tidak akan mentolerir kekalahan, kau paham?" ucap Masaomi.

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_."

"Kau sudah menodai nama Akashi dengan satu kekalahanmu yang memalukan," ucap Masaomi dingin, "Kau tak pantas memakai nama Akashi."

Hening.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu."

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_."

Seijuurou dengan segera berjalan melintasi _hall_ dan menuju kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, ucapan Ayahnya kali ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tak ingin melihat wajahnya? Tak pantas memakai nama Akashi? Menodai nama Akashi? Hahaha. Sungguh, satu kekalahan saja, bisa membawanya dalam masalah yang luar biasa.

Dua puluh tujuh anak tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada sungguh terasa jauh. Kepalanya makin pening, dan sendinya terasa sakit. Tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk. Sejujurnya, Seijuurou merasa sudah tidak mampu untuk naik ke atas, namun, hanya di kamarnya itulah dia bisa melepaskan penat yang mengganjal.

Ketika kakinya berhasil menjejak lantai dua, Seijuurou mampir pada sebuah ruangan. Di dalam, ruangan itu nampak remang, hanya cahaya remang dari lorong yang berhasil merembes masuk. Dalam penerangan yang minim itu, Seijuurou tetap bisa menatap sebuah foto wanita yang amat dirindukannya. Foto Ibunya yang terpajang di atas altar.

" _Tadaima, Okaa-san_ ," ucapnya pelan setelah duduk bersimpuh di depan altar.

"Maaf, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah barumu," tangan Seijuurou menyalakan dupa, "Tapi, pasti aku akan menyempatkan diri datang."

" _Nee, Okaa-san_ , aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai nilai dan peringkat terbaik di sekolah. SMA Rakuzan sangat ketat, tapi, aku tetap bisa mengikutinya," senyum terukir di wajah Seijuurou.

"Tapi, aku kalah pada pertandingan _Winter Cup_. _Otou-san_ sangat marah karenanya."

Kekehan kecil mengalun, "Kalah itu terasa aneh ya? Tidak ada darah, tapi, dadaku terasa seperti ditekan kuat, sakit," tangan Seijuurou menyentuh dadanya, "Rasanya hampir sesakit saat aku kehilanganmu, _Okaa-san_."

Kembali Seijuurou merasakan pening yang luar biasa, " _Gomenasai, Okaa-san_. Aku merasa kurang enak badan sejak kemarin, ditambah, aku ketiduran tanpa menutup jendela dan menyalakan pemanas," Seijuurou menghela napas berat, "Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi, _Okaa-san_."

Senyum terukir di bibir Seijuurou sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesampai di kamar, Seijuurou langsung membersihkan dirinya. Barang-barangnya sudah dibawakan seorang _Butler_ dan tersimpan rapi di sudut ruangan. Kepalanya makin berdenyut-denyut dan sendinya makin ngilu. Ceh, kenapa saat begini dia pakai sakit segala? Diambilnya thermometer dari kotak P3K pribadi, lalu mulai mengukur suhu tubuh sendiri.

38,6 derajat.

Whoa!

Dia benar-benar sakit dan butuh istirahat.

"Sial, hari ini aku kebanyakan tidur."

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

 _Tok … Tok … Tok …_

"Masuk."

Pintu kamar Seijuurou terbuka, menampilkan Tanaka yang masuk ke dalam. Suhu dingin menyapa kulit pria paruh baya itu, membuat perasaan bersalah merayap di hatinya. Dilihatnya sang Tuan Muda tengah duduk membelakangi pintu di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Jaket tebal dipakai untuk menghalau dingin.

"Ah, rupanya Anda, Tanaka- _san_."

"Tuan Muda, maaf jika saya lancang, bagaimana dengan pipi Anda?" tanya Tanaka.

Seijuurou tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya, "Oh ini? Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," jawan Seijuurou, "Tanaka- _san_ , ada apa dengan pemanas ruangan ini?"

" _Mochika arimasen_ , Tuan Muda. Pemanas kamar ini rusak, saya sudah menghubungi beberapa teknisi, namun mereka belum bisa datang," Tanaka menunduk penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, saya siap menerima hukuman."

Senyum kembali terukir di bibir Seijuurou, "Sudahlah. Angkat kepalamu."

Tanaka mengangkat kepalanya, dan tertegun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada Tuan Mudanya.

Akashi Seiujuurou nampak lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat, dan napasnya nampak berat. Sesekali terlihat dahinya berkerut seolah tengah menghalau rasa sakit.

"Permisi Tuan Muda," tangan kasar Tanaka menyetuh dahi Seijuurou, "Tuan Muda, tubuh Anda panas sekali. Anda harus beristirahat sekarang. Saya akan membawakan makanan dan obat penurun panas untuk Anda. Saya juga akan memanggilkan Dokter."

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masuk angin saja. Aku sudah minum obat dan makan di luar sebelum sampai kemari."

"Tapi, tubuh Anda benar-benar panas Tuan Muda. Sebaiknya perut Anda terus terisi, saya takut sakit Anda tambah parah."

Kembali Seijuurou menggeleng, "Jika aku makan sekarang, itu bisa mengganggu pola makanku," Seijuurou menatap buku-buku yang tertumpuk di mejanya, "Aku juga harus belajar, _Otou-san_ akan mulai memberikanku pelajaran besok pagi, aku harus bersiap."

Tanaka memandang Tuan Mudanya dengan pandangan sendu, "Tuan Muda, saya mohon. Anda harus beristirahat. Biar saya yang mengatakan pada Tuan Besar jika Anda sakit."

Kembali Seijuurou menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Lidah Tanaka terasa kelu. Musim liburan sudah di depan mata, namun rasanya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kepala _Butler_ keluarga Akashi ini tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Tuan Mudanya pergi bersenang-senang saat musim liburan.

"Tuan Muda, mohon jangan memaksakan diri."

Seijuurou mengangguk.

Tanaka keluar dari kamar Seijuurou, meninggalkan remaja berambut merah itu tenggelam dalam buku bisnis yang tebalnya luar biasa.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Pagi hari di _mansion_ Akashi.

Seijuurou dan Masaomi tengah menikmati sarapan. Seijuurou bersyukur karena hari ini makanannya nampak mudah dicerna olehnya. Meski faktanya pewaris tunggal tersebut merasa mual setiap kali hendak menelan, tetap dipaksanya agar seluruh nutrisi yang tersedia di hadapannya habis tak bersisa. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama sarapan tersebut berlangsung. Hanya dentingan piring yang beradu dengan garpu. Keduanya nampak diam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Setelah sarapan usai, Seijuurou hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Seijuurou."

Panggilan Ayahnya membuat remaja berambut _scarlett_ tersebut membalikkan badan.

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_. _Doushite_?"

"Kau sakit?" pertanyaan yang sungguh membuat Seijuurou merasakan desiran di dadanya. Ah, kapan terakhir kali Ayahnya menanyakan soal dirinya?

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Hanya masuk angin biasa."

" _Sou ka_ ," ucap Masaomi, "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi guru yang akan mengajarimu Ekonomi akan segera datang. Setelah itu, pergilah ke perpustakaan dan lihat dan pelajari semua data Akashi _Corp_ yang ada di map di atas meja selama satu jam, lalu persentasikan padaku di ruanganku sebelum jam makan siang."

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_ " Seijuurou menundukkan badan dan segera keluar ruangan.

Ketika menutup pintu ruang makan, Seijuurou bertemu dengan Tanaka yang nampak khawatir, "Tuan Muda, Anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat makin pucat dari semalam," ucap Tanaka. "Sebaiknya Anda segera beristirahat, mohon batalkan pelajaran Anda hari ini. Anda perlu istirhata, Tuan Muda."

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Tanaka, tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Banyak yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," Seijuurou menghela napas berat, "tolong bawakan obat yang ada di meja belajarku ke ruang belajar, dan tolong bawakan aku air hangat."

Tanaka memandang dengan sedih, ingin berkata-kata namun diurungkan, "Saya mengerti."

Dengan langkah berat, Seijuurou menuju ruang belajar untuk menemui seorang guru yang disewa Ayahnya demi mempelajari hal yang akan menunjangnya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi.

Selama belajar, Seijuurou terus-menerus mengerenyitkan dahi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang seolah menusuk kepalanya. Guru yang didatangkan oleh Masaomi adalah seorang guru professional yang tidak akan mentolerir waktu terbuang barang sedetik. Maka, meski rasa sakit yang menggerayang, Seijuurou terus bertahan selama empat jam berturut-turut untuk belajar bersama guru yang keras.

Kelas yang terasa berat itu akhirnya selesai, waktunya pergi ke perpustakaan yang jaraknya satu lorong dari ruangannya tadi. Lorong terasa sunyi dan dingin, mungkin tidak lama lagi akan turun salju. Perutnya terasa mual, ingin muntah. Belum semenit sejak dia sampai di perpustakaan, kakinya sudah berbalik arah menuju toilet yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

"HOOOEK!"

Dan memuntahkan sarapan serta obatnya di wastafel.

Napas Seijuurou terengah, dan memandang wajahnya di cermin.

Itukah dia?

Setitik air mata nampak menggantung di sudut mata pewaris tunggal Akashi, namun dengan cepat dihapusnya.

"Aku sudah pernah begini," ucapnya lemah entah pada siapa, "Dan aku pernah melewatinya. Kali ini, aku harus kembali melewatinya. Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena demam."

Seijuurou kembali ke perpustakaan setelah berpapasan dengan seorang _Butler_ lain yang sama khawatir dengan Tanaka. Kembali hanya senyuman dan kalimat 'aku tidak apa-apa' yang dilontarkan pemilik _Emperor-eye_ tersebut.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, dipelajarinya setumpuk data perusahaan Akashi _Corp_ yang ada di depannya. Biasanya, dia dengan mudah mempelajarinya, namun kali ini, tidak. Nyaris tidak ada satupun yang berhasil tinggal di kepalanya. Tubuhnya meraung minta istirahat.

Satu jam lebih sepuluh menit dihabiskan untuk mempelajari data perusahaan keluarganya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Seijuurou berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Ayahnya yang berjarak tiga lorong dari tempatnya berada. Suhu yang semakin dingin meyapa kulitnya, membuat bibirnya bergetar hebat. Tinggal sedikit lagi, setelah presentasi ini, dia bisa beristirahat.

Sesampai di kamar kerja Ayahnya, Seijuurou tidak mendapati sang Ayah yang biasanya akan duduk di kursinya. Hanya seorang _maid_ yang sedang membersihkan ruangan.

"Dimana Ayahku?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tuan Besar pergi karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor cabang," jawab sang _maid_ , "Dia berpesan agar Tuan Muda mempelajari lagi data perusahaan yang akan dia kirimkan lewat fax kamar ini nanti malam dan Tuan Muda harus mempresentasikannya setelah Tuan Besar kembali tiga hari lagi."

" _Sou ka,_ " Seijuurou merasa bersyukur, " _Arogatou_."

 _Maid_ tersebut memperhatikan Tuan Mudanya, "Tuan Muda, Anda kenapa? Anda terlihat pucat sekali. Saya akan segera memanggilkan Dokter untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sepertinya, kalimat itu menjadi kalimat favorit Seijuurou hari ini, "Tolong bawakan makan siangku ke kamarku, aku akan makan di sana."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Seijuurou berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Tiga hari, setidaknya Ayahnya itu tidak aka bertatap muka dengannya selama tiga hari. Mungkin dia bisa sedikit mencuri waktu untuk bersantai, sebelum guru privatnya datang dan membombardir kepalanya dengan segudang ilmu baru yang menurutnya saat ini tidak dapat tersimpan di memorinya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar yang terasa makin dingin, tubuh Seijuurou jatuh dekat lemari pakaiannya. Pingsan di dalam ruangan dingin tanpa ada seorang yang tahu kondisinya.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar menyadarkan pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Dirinya serasa tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri, berjalan, dan membuka pintu hingga mendapati Tanaka tengah berdiri bersama seorang _maid_ yang membawa meja dorong berisi makan siang untuk sang Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa? Kenapa Anda tidak menjawab saya?" tanya Tanaka.

"Aku tertidur," jawab Seijuurou bohong, "Maafkan aku."

"Anda sungguh tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda? Biarkan saya memanggil dokter untuk Anda," ucap Tanaka.

Kembali remaja berambut _scarlett_ itu menggeleng. Hanya demam dan memanggil dokter? Apa kata Ayahnya nanti.

"Tolong letakkan makan siangku di meja, dan biarkan aku beristirahat," titahnya, "Tanaka, tolong hubungi teknisi kembali agar memperbaiki pemanas di sini. Dan tolong bawakan kembali makan malamku di

"Saya mengerti."

Setelah makanannya di letakkan di atas meja, Tanaka dan _maid_ tersebut memohon untuk meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian. Dipandangnya makanan yang tersedia dengan wajah datar. Nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang sama sekali. Tapi, jika dia tidak makan, dia tidak akan punya energi. Setelah berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk tidak muntah, Seijuurou melahap makan siang beserta obatnya.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Tanggal 20 Desember XXXX

Panas Seijuurou semakin menjadi-jadi, kadang turun, namun tidak lama kemudian naik lagi. Wajahnya pucat, perutnya selalu terasa mual, kepalanya sakit, sendinya ngilu, dan berkali-kali dia mengalami diare. Namun, tidak pernah sekalipun dia meninggalkan kewajibannya belajar dengan guru privatnya di pagi hari, memeriksa dan mempelajari data perusahaan yang selalu masuk di fax ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Salju sudah turun sejak sejam yang lalu, namun tidak menyurutkan langkah lemah Akashi Seijuurou untuk berjalan di antara dua deret makam. Langkahnya berhenti setelah menemukan nisan yang dicari. Nisan yang bertuliskan nama Ibunya.

" _Konnichiwa, Okaa-san_ ," sapa Seijuurou dengan bibir bergetar, "Maaf, aku baru bisa datang hari ini."

Tangan kurus Seijuurou meletakkan sebuket bunga Lily putih di depan nisan Ibunya, " _Otou-san_ sekarang berada di Nagano, mengurus kantor cabang di sana. Jadi, dia tidak bisa datang."

Seijuurou menyentuh nisan Ibunya, "Aku rindu padamu, _Okaa-san_."

Air mata mulai berlinang di pipi panasnya, "Aku lelah, _Okaa-san_. Aku ingin ikut bersamamu. Aku tidak mau lagi berada di sini. Aku kehilangan diriku sendiri karena buta oleh kemenangan dan kesempurnaan. Aku lelah _Okaa-san_ , aku ingin ikut bersamamu."

Isakannya semakin hebat tatkala mengingat semua perlakuan sang Ayah selama ini.

Cukup lama juga Akashi Seijuurou menangis, sebelum menghapus air matanya, " _Demo Okaa-san_ , aku yakin aku tidak akan senang melihatku begini, bukan? Maafkan atas kelemahanku, aku masih bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa."

Seijuurou membalikkan badannya, "Aku pulang dulu _Okaa-san_ , aku masih harus mempelajari banyak hal agar aku bisa menjadi penerus yang baik di mata _Otou-san_. Nanti, aku akan berkunjung kembali."

Seijuurou berjalan dengan gontai. Lututnya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya berat. Kembali dia memasrahkan dirinya jatuh bercinta dengan salju sebelum menutup matanya.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Akashi Masaomi tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Dirinya akan menyuruh supir pribadi untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepata penuh agar segera sampai di kediamannya di Tokyo.

Satu jam yang lalu, dia menerima telepon dari Tanaka. _Butler_ kepercayaan itu terdengar panik, suaranya bergetar, saat mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tengah kritis, dan kini berada di Rumah Sakit XXXX.

Tanaka mengatakan, Seijuurou ditemukan pingsan oleh Tanaka dan supir yang membawanya ke makam Akashi Shiori. Supir yang membawanya mengatakan Seijuurou minta di antar ke makam sang Ibu, dan bersikeras tidak mau ditemani masuk ke lahan pemakaman keluarga Akashi, meski jalannya sempoyongan. Tanaka awalnya memaksa tidak mengizinkan Seijuurou pergi sendirian karena kondisinya, namun anak itu bersikeras sehingga Tanaka tidak mampu menahannya. Karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu, tanpa ada tanda-tanda sang Tuan Muda kembali, Tanaka dan sang supir langsung menyusul untuk memastikan kondisi Tuannya. Lalu, didapatinya Seijuurou yang pingsan, salju sudah menimbun dirinya beberapa centi, kemudian, mereka itu membawa Seijuurou ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orang di _mansion_.

Tiga jam setengah ditempuh oleh Masaomi dan supirnya untuk sampai ke Tokyo. Meski faktanya, membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat jam lebih perjalanan dari Nagano untuk sampai ke Tokyo. Baru sekarang dia merasa sepanik ini, meski tidak terpancar di wajahnya, hal tersebut terlihat dari tindakannya yang menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat sang supir kewalahan mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang ditujukan oleh Tanaka, Masaomi melihat kepala _maid_ yang menangis tersedu-sedu, supir yang membawa Seijuurou yang menahan tangis dengan muka penuh penyesalan, dan Tanaka yang nampak terguncang. Dokter Miyatani, yang juga dokter keluarga Akashi berada di sana.

"Tanaka, apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Masaomi.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar, ini semua salah saya yang tidak bisa menghentikan Tuan Muda. Saya siap menerima hukuman, apapun itu," ucap Tanaka dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Masaomi bingung kemudian menatap sang kepala _maid_ , "Bagaimana Seijuurou?"

"Tuan Muda …. Tuan Muda …. Huhuhuhu…." Kepala _maid_ nampak tidak mampu menjawab.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengannya?" suara yang penuh kepanikan akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Akashi Masaomi.

Dokter Miyatani menepuk bahu Masaomi dengan pelan.

"Masaomi, maafkan aku. Seijuurou, sudah tiada."

Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Akashi Masaomi jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Berita akan kematian Seijuurou menyebar dengan cepat.

Tentu saja, semua orang kaget dibuatnya. Terutama Seirin dan Rakuzan yang beberapa hari lalu masih bertemu dengannya. Lebih-lebih Mibuchi yang katanya masih sempat berbalas _e-mail_ dengan Seijuurou sehari sebelum hari kematiannya.

 _Mansion_ Akashi kini penuh dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berdatangan. Sanak keluarga, rekan bisnis Masaomi, dan teman-teman Seijuurou berdatangan. Seluruh jajaran OSIS Rakuzan, teman sekelas Seijuurou dan wali kelas, Tim Basket Rakuzan beserta Shirogane Eiji sang pelatih, anggota Generasi Keajaiban, Momoi, seluruh Tim Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou Gakuen, Yosen, bahkan Haizaki juga datang.

Sebuah ruangan nampak bertaburan bunga-bunga dengan foto Seijuurou yang menggantung di sana, lengkap dengan dupa dan peti dimana Sang Kapten Rakuzan tersebut berbaring.

Suasana haru tidak dapat terbendung, bahkan Momoi terus-menerus menangis.

Menurut pemeriksaan Miyatani, Seijuurou terdiagnosa tifus dan mengalami hipotermia, dinginnya suhu saat itu, ditambah dirinya yang terkubur salju, membuat jantungnya berhenti. Resusitasi dan defibrillator, bahkan suntikan adrenalin tidak mampu mengembalikan detak jantungnya, hingga akhirnya Seijuurou meninggal.

Masaomi hanya diam saja, tidak bereaksi ataupun berpindah dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya kosong dan terus menatap foto Seijuurou yang terpampang. Foto Seijuurou yang memakai seragam Rakuzan. Bahkan ketika peti mati Seijuurou diangkat menuju mobil untuk dibawa ke tempat kremasi, Masaomi tetap diam seolah lidahnya membeku.

Di tempat kremasi, peti berisi jenazah Seijuurou dimasukkan dalam tungku besar dan dibakar. Seiring dengan membesarnya api yang membakar tubuh kaku Seijuurou, semakin keras pula isakan dan tangisan pelayat. Namun, netra Masaomi terlihat kosong dan hanya menatap api yang melalap tubuh putra sematawayangnya yang kini tinggal nama.

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya api besar itu padam. Menyisakan tulang-tulang dan abu keputihan yang menandakan tubuh Seijuurou telah habis terbakar. Masaomi dan keluarga mengambil abu sang putra lalu memasukkannya ke dalam guci. Kedua kaki pria paruh baya tersebut nampak bergetar hebat, berlanjut ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tuan Besar? Jika Anda tidak kuat, sebaiknya Anda duduk dulu," ucap Tanaka pelan.

Gelengan diberikan.

Abu Seijuurou sudah berpindah semua ke dalam guci, seluruh pelayat segera mengantarkan sang _Emperor_ ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, pemakaman yang sama dengan Akashi Shiori yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah kremasi. Guci tersebut, dipegang erat oleh Masaomi. Sebuah makam di samping Shiori terlihat siap ditempati. Masaomi meletakkan guci berisi abu anaknya di sana, dan membiarkan keluarga yang lain melaksanakan sisanya.

"Seijuurou …" panggilnya serak, air mata mulai mengalir.

"Seijuurou …" orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan mendapati Masaomi yang selama ini berwajah sangat dingin kini tengah menangis, membuang segala gengsinya.

"Seijuurou …. Maafkan aku, maafkan ayahmu ini …." tangan Masaomi menyentuh makam putranya, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kumohon, kembalilah, maafkan aku….."

Masaomi jatuh berlutut dan terus menangis meminta maaf. Membuat orang-orang yang hadir ikut larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Tolong kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan _Otou-san_ -mu sendirian. Tolong maafkan aku, kembalilah Nak!" napas Masaomi terasa berat dan sesak, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Masaomi menangis meraung-raung.

"Tuan Besar, tenanglah Tuan Besar," Tanaka dan beberapa keluarga berusaha menenangkan.

"Seijuurou … Seijuurou … Seijuurou … SEIJUUROOOUUU!"

Masaomi tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari makam sang putra. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya memasrahkan kegelapan melingkupi pandangannya.

\- **BERSAMBUNG** -

A/N : Haloooooo ~~~ Ini adalah _fict_ kedua saya di sini. Hehehe, sebenarnya, cerita ini mau saya _posting_ pada tanggal 20 kemarin, tetapi karena haling rintang yang menghadang #plaaaak, saya baru bisa mem- _posting_ -nya sekarang. Cerita ini sebenarnya dalam rangka ulang tahun Kapten Generasi Keajaiban, Akashi Seijuurou.

Lho? Kok saya membuatnya meninggal dicerita untuk ulang tahunnya? #Digelepak.

Hahahaha, masih ada satu _chapter_ lagi~~~ Bagaimana ya kelanjutannya. Ditunggu saja ya. Ngomong-ngomong, di sini saya kayaknya membuat Akashi OOC banget ya?

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


	2. Chapter 2

**GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN – Chapter 2 of 2 (END)**

 **Characters :** Akashi Masaomi, Akashi Seijuurou dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, hanya imajinasi, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, ada OC mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Saya _update_ lagiiiii!

 **Summary :** Kalau kau diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengulang hidupmu, bisakah kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik tanpa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Masaomi berjalan dalam keheningan, entah dimana. Tempat serbaputih, tanpa ada satupun orang atau objek lain selain dirinya. Dimana ini? Bukannya tadi dia berada di pemakaman putra sematawayangnya? Sekarang, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

" _Akashi Masaomi_."

Sebuah suara entah milik siapa memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Masaomi, "Tunjukkan dirimu padaku."

" _Aku hanyalah pembawa pesan. Tanpa wujud, tanpa raga._ "

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Masaomi.

" _Bagaimana rasanya, kehilangan putramu sendiri?"_ tanya suara itu, _"Menyedihkan bukan? Kau kehilangan satu-satunya pewaris keluargamu yang paling kompeten_."

"Diam kau," Masaomi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat kejadian … tadi?

" _Bukannya putramu meninggal karena dirimu? Yang terlalu berambisi akan kesempurnaan? Yang terlalu mendamba kemenangan?"_

"Diam."

" _Sekarang ini, kau tinggal sendirian. Siapa yang akan menemanimu di masa tuamu? Tahukah kau, kaulah yang merusak nama Akashi, nama kebanggaanmu, karena tidak berhasil menjaga putramu sendiri?"_ suara itu terasa makin dekat, namun entah dimana. _"Lihatlah, bagaimana kemenangan dan kesempurnaan yang kau puja membawa petaka bagi keluargamu, bagi putra sematawayangmu."_

Masaomi hanya diam.

" _Kau sadar bukan, saat itu putramu sedang tidak mampu karena baru merasakan kekalahan, hasil didikanmu yang selalu menomorsatukan kemenangan? Kau lihat bukan, betapa pucat dan kurusnya dirinya? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?"_ suara itu nampak berputar di sekeliling telinga Masaomi, _"Bukankah sebenarnya kau amat menyayanginya? Kenapa kau susah sekali menunjukkan kasih sayangmu? Apa karena perlakuan yang dulu juga kau terima, sehingga kau menjadi manusia dingin seperti ini?_ "

Bibir Masaomi bergetar, "Ya, aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat menyayagi putraku."

Suara itu nampak tertawa pelan, _"Menyayanginya sebagai apa? Sebatas penerusmu, atau benar-benar anakmu? Anak yang selalu kau nantikan bersama mendiang istrimu?_ "

"Anakku, sebagai putraku!" jerit Masaomi, "Aku ingin dia kembali, aku ingin dia hidup, aku ingin bersamanya! Aku menyesal, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa berubah sejak dulu? Aku sadar saat itu dia sedang sakit, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mebuatnya meninggalkan tugasnya?!" Masaomi jatuh terduduk, "Aku menyesal, sungguh …. Aku ingin putraku kembali padaku!" napas Masaomi nampak memburu.

" _Baiklah, kau punya satu kesempatan,"_ ucap suara tersebut, _"aku melihat penyesalan yang sungguh-sungguh padamu. Akan kuberi satu kesempatan lagi."_

Satu kesempatan?

" _Kau akan bertemu putramu kembali, namun, jika kau tidak berhasil menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, hal yang sama akan terulang, dan tidak akan kembali lagi."_

"Benarkah? Aku, bisa bertemu Seijuurou kembali?"

Terdengar suara hembusan lembut, _"Ya."_

Detik berikutnya, kembali kegelapan menelan kesadaran seorang Akashi Masaomi.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

"Tuan Besar! Tuan Besar!"

* * *

Masaomi tersentak dan bangun. Meneliti ruangan tempatnya berada. Ruangan dengan rak buku menjulang, satu set meja lengkap dengan komputer, dokumen perusahaan ... tidak salah lagi, ini kamar kerjanya.

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah tadi dia berada di tempat putih entah di mana?

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar. Tapi, Anda tertidur sambil menangis. Saya khawatir, jadi saya membangunkan Anda," ucap Tanaka sambil menuangkan secangkir teh, "Silahkan diminum Tuan Besar, saya harap, teh ini bisa menenangkan pikiran Anda."

Menangis? Masaomi meraba pipinya. Ah, cairan hangat itu turun di sana. Disekanya dengan tangan. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak menangis? Setahun? Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Sejak kapan?

Aroma Teh _Earl Grey_ yang tehidang membuat pikiran Akashi senior itu rileks, diteguknya sekali sambil mencoba menggali informasi. Oke, putranya sudah meninggal dan dimakamkan di samping makam Sang Istri, kemudian dia pingsan lalu berakhir pada sebuah tempat putih antah berantah, diceramahi oleh sosok tak kasat mata tentang semua perlakuannya selama ini. Yang sudah dibutakan oleh sebuah kata ' _sempurna_ '. Sosok tak kasat mata itu mengatakan bahwa Masaomi masih bisa memperbaiki dirinya sekali lagi.

 _Sekali lagi ..._

Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu tersentak dan menyambar ponsel di atas meja. Dipelototinya tanggal yang tertera di sana.

17 Desember XXXX, pukul 22.03 waktu setempat.

Masaomi terhenyak, dia kembali.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah itu mimpi yang meperlihatkan masa depannya yang suram? Tapi, kenapa terasa nyata? Atau memang dia sudah berada di sana dan kembali pada masa sekarang? Waktu paralel? _Time travel_?

Entahlah.

Satu nama terlintas di kepalanya.

Dalam –entahlah, mimpi itu, Seijuurou telah kembali dua menit yang lalu. Buru-buru dia keluar, menyisakan Tanaka yang menatapnya bingung.

Masaomi menyusuri mansion dengan perasaan kacau, jika memang dia telah kembali, seharusnya Seijuurou _masih_ ada, _masih_ hidup. Setibanya di _hall_ utama, dia berpapasan dengan pemilik rambut merah yang tidak lain adalah putranya sendiri.

Akashi Seijuurou masih hidup.

" _Tadaima_ , _Otou-san_."

" _Okaerinasai_ ," sejujurnya Masaomi ingin menangis, "Bagaimana pertandinganmu?"

Dilihatnya sang putra memalingkan wajah sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian kembali menatapnya, " _Gomenasai_ , _Otou-san_. Kami ... dikalahkan Seirin. Skor kami 105-106."

Adegan selanjutnya, Masaomi akan menampar pipi putra sematawayangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou telah mempermalukan Keluarga Akashi dengan satu kekalahan. Dia berhasil menang di _Inter-High_ , tapi kalah pada _Winter Cup_ , pertandingan yang dianggap sepele oleh Masaomi. Kemudian, Pemimpin Akashi _Corp_ itu akan mengusir sang putra dan mengatakan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Sebelumnya.

" _Sou ka_ ," hanya kata itu yang terucap di mulutnya, "Pergilah ke kamarmu dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita bisa bicara nanti."

" _Ha'i_ , _Otou-san_."

Sepeninggal Seijuurou, Masaomi menghela napasnya. Hatinya terasa ringan, berbanding terbalik dengan ... saat itu, ketika emosi menguasai dirinya. Rasa pedas pada telapak tangannya tidak terasa. Ah, dia melupakan sesuatu. Jika waktu ini memang kembali, maka seharusnya sekarang Seijuurou sedang sakit. Ditekannya sederet nomor pada ponsel, menghubungi seseorang dan meminta pada seorang _maid_ untuk membuatkan semangkuk bubur, serta meminta sebaskom air hangat lengkap dengan handuk kecil.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Akashi muda telah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Kepalanya makin berdenyut-denyut, dan sendinya makin ngilu, nyaris saja tubuhnya bercinta dengan lantai kalau tidak segera bertopang pada tembok. Ceh, kenapa di saat begini dia harus sakit segala. Dia tahu pasti, liburan adalah waktu bagi sang Ayah memberinya pendidikan akan perusaahan yang tidak main-main. Siap tidak siap, pewaris tunggal ini harus menerimanya.

Diambilnya termometer dari dalam kotak P3K pribadi, lalu mulai mengukur suhu tubuh sendiri.

38,6 derajat.

Whoa!

Sang _Emperor_ menghela napas, dia benar-benar sakit dan butuh istirahat. Mencuri waktu, Seijuurou memutuskan berbaring sejenak. Remaja itu menarik selimut dan meraih remot demi menghangatkan ruangan. Sialnya, benda laknat itu tidak bisa dipakai saat seperti ini. Haah, padahal baru enam bulan dia meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tubuh Seijuurou panas dan dingin saat bersamaan, dan perutnya meronta minta makan. Namun, karena rasa lelah yang mendominasi, pemilik marga Akashi itu jatuh terlelap. Tidak lama setelahnya, Masaomi dan Tanaka masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Suhu dingin menyapa kulit mereka, kenapa Seijuurou tidak menyalakan pemanas?Akashi senior medekati sang putra yang tidur dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang tidak beraturan dan tinggal satu-satu. Disentuhnya kening berhiaskan helaian merah warisan darinya dan sang Istri.

Panas.

Putranya pasti kedinginan. Sekali lagi, kenapa dia tidak menyalakan pemanas? Masaomi meraih remot dan menekannya. Tidak berfungsi. Baterainya habis atau pemanasnya rusak?

"Tanaka, ada apa dengan pemanas di ruangan ini?" tanya Masaomi.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Besar. Pemanas kamar ini rusak sejak kemarin, saya sudah menghubungi beberapa teknisi namun mereka belum bisa datang," ucapnya sambil membungkuk, "Maafkan saya, saya siap menerima hukuman, Tuan Besar."

Biasanya Masaomi akan marah besar. Tapi, dia sudah bertekad mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Dihembuskannya udara hangat dari hidung, mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Begitu ya, apa boleh buat," ucapannya membuat sang _Butler_ senior tersentak, "Buka lemari Seijuurou dan aku minta tolong cari jaket dan kaus kakinya yang paling tebal, bawa kemari," titahnya.

Apa? Minta tolong? _Butler_ yang paling lama mengabdi itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Nampaknya, dia butuh pembersih telinga.

Masaomi mendengus geli melihat ekspresi _Butler_ kepercayaannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Cepatlah, Seijuurou bisa kedinginan."

" _Ha-ha'i_ , Tuan Besar," _Butler_ itu menunduk dalam dan bergegas membuka lemari dan mencari apa yang diperintahkan.

Setelah menyerahkan yang diminta, Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu membuka selimut yang dikenakan replikanya, sontak membuat sang pemilik makin menggigil dan terbangun.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali, suhu kamarmu juga sangat dingin. Kau bisa bangun sebentar untuk memakai kaus kaki dan jaketmu?" tanya Masaomi.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, matanya terasa kabur dan kepalanya melayang. Siapa? Ayahnya kah? Nyata? Mimpi kah? Setelah kaus kaki dan jaket selesai dipakai, kepala Akashi muda itu terasa makin sakit, terlihat dengan caranya mengerutkan dahi. Dengan lembut, sang Ayah membaringkan kembali putranya.

"Jangan lama-lama sakit, Sei. Cepat sembuh, kau tidak mau 'kan, menghabiskan liburan musim dingin hanya dengan berbaring?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Tanaka butuh pembersih telinga.

Sei?

Itu panggilan Nyonya Shiori dulu, sebagai panggilan sayang bagi _Sang Emperor_ , diingatnya juga, Nyonya Shiori-nya dulu meminta agar Tuan Besar-nya memanggil seperti itu namun ditolak. Ada apa ini?

Ponsel Tanaka bergetar, dia memohon diri untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Tuan Besar, Dokter Miyatani sudah tiba."

Masaomi mengangguk, "Tolong suruh dia kemari segera. Dan tolong beri tahu pada _maid_ agar makanan Sei dibawa kemari juga."

Tiga kali, ada yang punya pembersih telinga untuk Tanaka?

Jujur saja, Masaomi tahu _Butler_ kepercayaannya itu bingung dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Ah, dia tidak mau ambil pusing, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Toh, kalau dia cerita juga tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Kenapa denganmu hari ini Tanaka? Kau banyak bengong."

" _M-mochika arimasen_ , Tuan Besar, saya segera melaksakannya!" Tanaka berlari keluar ruangan.

Masaomi tersenyum geli, kemudian beralih lagi pada putranya, "Sabar sebentar lagi ya, Sei."

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Dokter Miyatani menutup selimut hingga mencapai batas leher putra sematawayang Akashi Masaomi. Setelah sebelumnya mengecek suhu tubuh, tekanan darah, reaksi pupil, detak jantung dan mengambil sampel darah sang Tuan Muda.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Masaomi.

"Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan, kemungkinan dia terkena tifus," katanya, "Hasil tes darahnya akan aku bawa ke laboratorium, besok siang hasilnya akan keluar. Untuk sementara aku akan meresepkan obat untuk penurun demam, pereda nyeri, dan antibiotik."

Masaomi mengangguk, "Baiklah, terimakasih."

Dokter keluarga Akashi itu menatap dengan pandangan agak bingung melihat sikap Masaomi yang berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Serasa ingin bertanya, namun memilih diurungkan.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Dokter Miyatani, seorang _maid_ datang dengan membawa baki dorong berisi makanan untuk sang _Emperor_ yang tengah terbaring sakit. Mangkuk berisi bubur hangat dengan segelas air kini telah berpindah ke tangan Kepala Keluarga Akashi.

Mulanya, pria paruh baya itu bingung dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Dicobanya mengingat-ingat, menggali kenangan jauh di masa lalu, ketika mendiang istinya masih ada bersamanya.

"Sei, bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus makan," suara berat Masaomi bergema di gendang telinga remaja berambut _scarlett_ tersebut.

Sejujurnya, sang pewaris tunggal itu tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Akhirnya, Seijuurou yang setengah sadar membuka mulutnya perlahan. Bubur hangat itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengunyahnya sekali-dua kali dan menelannya. Karena rasa lapar yang menggerayang, secara refleks mulut itu membuka lagi. Dengan hati-hati, Masaomi kembali menyuap sang putra.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, nanti perutmu kaget."

Tanaka yang setia berdiri di belakang sang Tuan Besar merasa sangat terharu. Semenjak kelahiran sang _Emperor_ , tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat pemandangan dimana Seijuurou menerima kasih sayang yang pantas dari Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun Tanaka melihat Masaomi duduk dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Seijuurou sebelumnya. Kecuali saat ini. Dilihatnya sang Tuan Besar duduk sambil menyuapi putra sematawayangnya –meski canggung- dengan hati-hati.

Rasanya, demam Seijuurou cukup tinggi, sehingga remaja itu sesekali mengerang kesakitan dan memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan muntah. Namun, matanya selalu tertutup. Tidak berniat menampakkan sepasang iris _crimson_ warisan Ibunya.

Bubur dalam mangkuk tidak kunjung habis, meski barang setengah. Sang _Emperor_ tidak mau membuka mulut, perasaan mual terus menggerayanginya. Sang Ayah membantunya meminum air dan beberapa vitamin, lalu merapikan selimut.

"Apa, Tuan Muda akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tanaka.

Masaomi mengangguk, "Tentu, karena dia anakku."

Tangan besar Masaomi yang mulai keriput itu bergerak turun membelai mahkota merah warisan Shiori-nya dengan sayang. Berapa lama dia tidak menyentuh putranya lagi? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Betapa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu.

 _KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG._

Suara alarm di atas meja belajar yang mengaung cukup mengagetkan Masaomi dan Tanaka. Segera _Butler_ kepercayaan keluarga Akashi itu mematikan dengan sigap. Rupanya, jam laknat itu turut mengganggu istirahat sang _Emperor_. Terbukti, kini mata _crimson_ yang tadinya tak sudi nampak, kini terlihat. Nampak lelah dan buram, bak kehilangan cahaya. Sangat terlihat, tubuh Seijuurou yang bergetar saat mencoba bangun dari kasur, entah untuk apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu panas sekali, kau harus istirahat," tangan besar Masaomi menahan tubuh putranya agar tidak bangkit, "kembalilah berbaring."

"Tuan Muda, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat saja," ucap Tanaka.

Entah Seijuurou benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan atau tubuhnya sudah ter- _setting_ program bahwa dia harus bangun dari kasurnya saat alarm itu berbunyi, Seijuurou tetap berusaha bangkit.

"Sei, sudahlah. Bangun saja kau sempoyongan. Sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring," ucap Masaomi sambil terus memegang bahu anaknya, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanaka menampilkan ekspresi sedih, "Tuan Besar, alarm barusan tanda agar Tuan Muda bangun dan belajar."

Masaomi menoleh, seolah berkata _maksudmu_?

"Setiap hari, jika saya lewat depan kamar Tuan Muda untuk mengecek jendela di lorong, saya selalu mendengar suara alarm ini. Tidak lama kemudian, lampu kamar Tuan Muda akan menyala. Beberapa kali saya masuk, dan melihat Tuan Muda belajar dari malam hingga pagi," jelasnya, "saya selalu memintanya tidur kembali, namun selalu ditolak."

Masaomi membawa putra sematawayangnya ke dalam dekapan. Diingatnya –entahlah- mimpi yang dialaminya. Saat ini, Seijuurou tengah mati-matian melawan rasa sakit sendi dan kepalanya demi mempelajari bisnis untuk menunjang dirinya sebagai pewaris. Dengan kondisi setengah sadar begini, sungguh luar biasa seorang Akashi Seijuurou mampu menyerap ilmu yang dipelajarinya.

Seijuurou nampak sedikit memberontak karena langkahnya terhenti di tempat. Kesadarannya masih buram, dia nyaris tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Apa ini? Kenapa _Otou-san_ -nya ada di sini? Pria paruh baya itu tidak akan pernah datang ke kamarnya hanya karena dia sakit.

"Sei, dengarlah. Ini aku, _Otou-san_ -mu. Lupakan dering barusan, tubuhmu lemah dan panas sekali. Dengarkan aku, kembalilah tidur," bisik Masaomi.

Sepertinya hal tersebut memang manjur, terbukti sekarang Seijuurou kembali terkulai dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Dengan perlahan, Masaomi membaringkan tubuh kecil Seijuurou dan menyelimutinya hingga batas leher. Ah, baru kali ini Masaomi melihat putranya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tunggu, apa sebelumnya juga pernah? Selama hidupnya, sudah berapa kali Seijuurou sakit tanpa perhatian darinya?

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Sesuai janji Dokter Miyatani, hasil tes darah Seijuurou keluar, lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Melalui telepon pagi ini, Seijuurou didiagnosa tifus. Masaomi hanya menghela napas, dan mengatakan akan menyerahkan bagimana baiknya pengobatan Seijuurou pada Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Akashi tersebut. Dokter Miyatani mengiyakan dan berkata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Akashi.

Usai menutup telepon, Masaomi merenung. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kemarin? Dia bermimpi, atau itu kenyataan dan dia kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki diri dan keadaan? Jujur saja, dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang sudah dilaluinya. Menggelengkan kepala, Masaomi berjalan menuju kamar anaknya.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak semalam. Ruangan ini nampak lebih dingin beberapa derajat. Seijuurou masih berbaring dengan wajah yang merah, dan nampak raut kesakitan terpancar dalam tidurnya. Tangan besar Masaomi bergerak untuk mengganti kain kompres di kepala putranya, di saat yang bersamaan, manik ruby itu membuka.

" _Ohayou,_ Sei," sapa Masaomi.

Seijuurou merasa bingung dengan keberadaan Ayahnya. Sejak kapan dia mau menyapa seperti itu? Kenapa sejak kemarin rasanya Ayahnya selalu berada di sampingnya?

Tanpa menjawab, netra merah itu mengerling ke arah jendela, mendapati hari telah berganti.

Hah? Sejak kapan? Sial, dia masih belum menyelesaikan buku bisnisnya.

Saat kompres dingin itu menyentuh dahi, Seijuurou menatap Masaomi yang duduk di sisi kasur. Dulu, Ibunya yang akan melakukan hal tersebut. Kenapa semua ini terasa ganjil? Separah itukah demamnya hingga dia bermimpi yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Sei," tangan Masaomi membelai helaian merahnya, "Ini benar-benar _Otou-san_ -mu."

Ah, Seijuurou serasa ingin menangis.

"Dokter Miyatani bilang, kau terkena tifus," ucap Masaomi, "Kau harus istirahat. Tidak usah memikirkan apapun."

Seijuurou ingin berkata, namun terasa sulit. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ah, aku lupa," Masaomi meraih botol air di nakas, "Minumlah dulu."

Dengan hati-hati, dibantunya Seijuurou untuk menenggak air hangat tersebut. Setelah selesai, kembali dibaringkannya. Tepat setelah kepala Seijuurou menyentuh bantal, pintu kamar diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," ucap Masaomi.

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan Tanaka, "Tuan Besar, Dokter Miyatani sudah tiba."

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu mengangguk, "Tolong suruh dia kemari."

Tanaka memohon diri.

Dokter Miyatani kembali memeriksa kondisi sang _Emperor_ , "Suhu tubuhnya lumayan tinggi, tekanan darahnya juga rendah. Aku yakin, sejak semalam, mungkin beberapa kali Seijuurou mengalami diare."

Masaomi mengangguk.

Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Akashi tersebut menghela napas, "Jujur saja, aku meyarankan agar Seijuurou di rawat inap di rumah sakit," kalimat yang membuat jantung Masaomi berdegup dengan kencang, "Tapi melihat ekspersimu, aku yakin, kau tidak ingin anakmu dibawa kesana."

"Ya, kau benar," suara lemah Masaomi, mengingat –entahlah- mimpi semalam dan kematian Istrinya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menjawab begitu," ujar Dokter Miyatani, "Baiklah, Seijuurou bisa dirawat di sini, tapi, kuharap kau bisa memperhatikannya. Jangan biarkan dia banyak bergerak atau berpikir keras dan menjaga asupan gizinya," titah sang dokter membuat Masaomi menghela napas lega. "Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya dia dipindahkan dari sini. Suhunya terlalu dingin."

Masaomi tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, aku akan memperhatikan itu," ucap Masaomi.

Dokter Miyatani mengangguk, meski ada secuil hal yang menurutnya ganjil. Sejak kapan Akashi Masaomi selembut ini?

"Baiklah, untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan menginfusnya dulu. Untuk pencegahan agar dia tidak mengalami dehidrasi."

Tanaka masuk sambil membawa tiang infus. Dengan terampil, Dokter Miyatani memasangkan jarum infus di tangan kiri Seijuurou, membuat remaja itu terbangun karena merasakan setitik rasa sakit di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai. Selain antibiotik, pereda nyeri, dan penurun demam yang kuresepkan semalam, aku akan menambahkan resep untuk vitamin dan pereda mual," ucap Miyatani, "Pastikan dia beristirahat dan makan walau sedikit-sedikit. Hati-hati, infusnya lepas," Dokter Miyatani memakai jaketnya, "Aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih," Masaomi membungkukkan badan, membuat sang Dokter dan Tanaka yang melihatnya terperangah.

"Uh, baiklah. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku."

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Tanggal 20 Desember XXXX

Seijuurou mengalami kemajuan, walau tidak banyak. Demamnya sudah mulai turun, dan tidurnya mulai nyenyak. Walau masih merasa mual dan muntah beberapa kali, setidaknya dia sudah mau menghabiskan tiga perempat dari makanannya. Pemilik netra ruby itu juga mulai tidak mengawang-awang lagi, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Ayahnya.

Dan tentu saja, Masaomi selalu berada di sampingnya.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou merasa sangat bahagia. Setiap kali dia membuka matanya, dia akan melihat sang Ayah duduk di kursi di samping kasurnya. Ayahnya yang membantunya berganti baju, memapahnya ke toilet, dan menyuapinya jika nafsu makan Seijuurou menurun. Sebuah pengalaman yang tidak pernah didapatinya sepanjang usianya.

Namun, bukan berarti Masaomi merasa lega begitu saja. Hari ini, hatinya sangat was-was, jangan sampai kejadian dalam –entahlah- mimpinya terulang kembali. Untuk itu, kepentingan Akashi _Corp_ cabang Nagano dia serahkan pada asistennya, membuat sang asisten kebingungan, karena tidak pernah sekalipun sang pimpinan utama akan menyerahkan tugas tersebut dengan alasan putra sematawayangnya sakit.

Masaomi bertekad berubah menjadi lebih baik. Untuk dirinya, dan untuk putranya.

Kaki bersepatu coklat itu menyusuri lorong, ketika matanya menatap ke arah jendela, tangannya nampak membawa sebuah kotak yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati. Salju sudah turun sejak enam jam yang lalu. Suhu terasa lebih dingin dari kemarin. Kembali diingatnya kejadian dalam –entahlah- mimpinya itu. Saat ini, dia tengah berada di Nagano, dan Seijuurou sedang kedinginan dalam tumpukan salju yang mebuat jantungnya berhenti dan … meninggal dunia.

Masaomi menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, anaknya masih hidup. Putranya masih bersama dengannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sang Kapten Rakuzan itu meninggal begitu saja. Seijuurou masih muda, jalan hidupnya masih panjang untuk sekedar meninggal dalam tumpukan salju akibat kelalaian dirinya sebagai Ayah.

Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Seijuurou. Entah mengapa, dirinya tidak pernah bosan menyambangi kamar tersebut, bahkan untuk sekadar memastikan Seijuurou tidur atau menyeka keringat putranya atau mengganti kompresnya. Tangan besar itu mengetuk pintu sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang tersaji membuatnya menghela napas.

Tuh 'kan. Kompres Seijuurou kini berada di sisi kepalanya dan selimutnya tersibak. Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu menghela napas, kalau anaknya tambah sakit bagaimana? Diletakkannya kotak yang dibawanya di atas nakas. Saat hendak menutup selimut, dilihatnya bulir keringat pada wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh putranya. Diambilnya termometer, dan mengukur suhu tubuh Seijuurou.

37,8 derajat.

Terdengar getaran _Smartphone_ Seijuurou yang diletakkan di nakas. Beberapa _chat_ dan _e-mail_ sudah masuk ke dalam. Sebagian besar pesan yang terpampang adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh untuk sang mantan Kapten Generasi Keajaiban. Meski ada juga beberapa file OSIS dan file untuk pembahasan strategi Basket yang terlampir melalui _e-mail_. Masaomi harap, putranya tidak melihat _e-mail_ itu untuk beberapa waktu. Bisa gawat kalau hal tersebut menjadi pikiran anaknya, Seijuurou akan tambah lama sembuh.

"Hnnggghh …" Seijuurou mengerang dan membuka mata.

"Ah, maaf sudah membangunkanmu, Sei."

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, lalu membuka dua kancing atas piyamanya.

"Kenapa? Merasa sesak?" pertanyaan terlontar dengan dominasi khawatir.

Kembali Akashi muda itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya kepanasan."

Masaomi tersenyum, membantu Seijuurou duduk dan menyeka bulir keringat putranya sebelum menurunkan sedikit suhu pada pemanas ruangan darurat yang dibeli olehnya kemarin.

"Sepertinya, kotak masuk pesanmu sangat banyak," ucap Masaomi, "Kau punya banyak teman rupanya. Kalau keadaanmu sudah lebih baik, balaslah mereka."

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Tentu. Mereka semua teman yang baik."

"Sei, _Otou-san_ sudah melihat semua nilai rapormu," ucap Masaomi, "Sepertinya kau kembali meraih nilai yang terbaik ya? Prestasimu untuk ekstrakulikuler juga sangat bagus. Kau masih tahun pertama, namun sudah menjadi Ketua OSIS, Kapten Basket SMA Rakuzan, wakil ketua ekskul Kendo," kepala keluarga Akashi itu tertawa, "Pasti kau juga ketua dalam kelasmu, ya 'kan?" Masaomi menatap wajah anaknya, " _Otou-san_ bangga padamu."

Seijuurou tersentak. Apa ini? Ayahnya memujinya? Tidak pernah selama ini dia mendengarnya. Ini kali pertama. Hal yang membuat dadanya berdesir dan menimbulkan bulir pada sudut kedua matanya.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau menangis?" Masaomi menghapus air mata tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku … aku hanya merasa bahagia."

Masaomi mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou, "Ah iya. Hapir saja lupa."

Masaomi membuka kotak yang tadi dibawanya, rupanya, sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk kotak berukuran sedang, lengkap dengan ucapan selamat yang terpampang di permukaannya. Lilin dengan angka 1 dan 6 tersisip di dalam kotak sebelum dipasang oleh Masaomi.

"Hari ini ulangtahunmu, bukan?" tanya Masaomi sambil menyalakan lilin dengan korek yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya, "Kau sudah bertambah besar, Sei."

Kembali air mata Seijuurou mengalir. Tuhan, semoga ini bukan mimpi. Semoga ini benar-benar Ayahnya. Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bagunkan dia lagi.

"Hei, ayolah. Tidak ada orang yang akan menangis di hari ulang tahunnya bukan?" Masaomi membantu Seijuurou untuk duduk dan menyusun bantal di punggung anaknya, "Hari ulang tahun, seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersedih."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

" _Happy birthday Seijuurou,_

 _Happy birthday Seijuurou,_

 _Happy birthday Dear My Son,_

 _Happy birthday to you_."

Kembali nyanyian Ayahnya membuat dada Seijuurou berdesir. Sulit, sulit sekali menahan air matanya yang kembali ingin keluar.

" _Hora_ , jangan menangis. Buat permohonan, dan tiup lilinnya, hati-hati, jarum infusmu lepas."

Seijuurou memejamkan mata.

 _Tuhan, semoga kasih sayang_ Otou-san _-ku bukan mimpi. Semoga dia tetap menyanyangi dan mengakuiku. Dan semoga aku bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Untukku,_ Otou-san _-ku, dan semua orang disekitarku._

Netra ruby itu membuka dan Seijuurou meniup lilin yang menyala.

Masaomi bertepuk tangan. Ah, jadi begini rasanya merayakan ulang tahun seorang anak. Selama istrinya hidup, Masaomi selalu menolak ikut bergabung dalam pesta yang Shiori buat untuk Seijuurou dengan alasan sibuk. Namun kali ini, dia sendiri yang melakukannya, menikmatinya.

Setelah menyuap Seijuurou dengan kue ulang tahunnya –hanya tiga suap, sebab sang _Emperor_ masih merasa mual, dan ikut mencicipi sedikit bagaimana rasa kue ulang tahun karena penasan, Masaomi kembali membaringkan Seijuurou, yang kemudian berbaring miring menatap dirinya.

"Tidak pusing berbaring miring begitu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, membuat Masaomi memutar bola matanya. Dengan lembut, diletakkannya kain kompres kembali ke kening sang putra. Lalu mengusap helaian merah Seijuurou dengan sayang.

Tentu saja pemilik _Emperor_ -Eye itu merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan yang diterima. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya diperhatikan oleh Ayah sendiri. Memiliki waktu privasi yang tidak pernah dimiliki sejak dulu bersama Ayahnya. Dengan gestur malu-malu, pewaris tunggal Akashi _Corp_ itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Akashi senior melejitkan alis tatkala tahu maksud tindakan darah dagingnya. Disambutnya tangan itu, dan diremasnya perlahan.

"Kau masih manja juga ya, Sei?"

Kekehan kecil sebagai afirmasi, " _Otou-san_ , boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Maafkan aku jika terdengar lancang," Seijuurou terdiam, "Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu _Otou-san_? Tidak biasanya _Otou-san_ membiarkanku tidur seharian dan menjagaku seperti ini, bahkan memberi perhatian yang … sebenarnya kuinginkan sejak dulu."

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat menusuk.

Masaomi menepuk kepala bermahkota merah anaknya, "Tidak ada," dustanya, "Aku hanya ingin membangun kembali hubungan kita, Sei. Aku ingin menjadi orangtua yang baik untukmu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kutuntut darimu tanpa pernah kubalas sekalipun."

Hening.

"Kau, tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Masaomi.

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Tentu tidak. Aku malah sangat bahagia. _Arigatou_ , _Otou-san_."

Masaomi mengelus rambut putranya, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu," katanya. "Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih sehat lagi, temuilah teman-teman SMP-mu dulu, atau undang mereka main kemari. _Otou-san_ ingin berkenalan dengan mereka," Masaomi mengembangkan senyuman. "Lalu, kita pergi dan berdo'a di makam Ibumu bersama-sama. _Okaa-san-_ mu pasti senang dengan kedatangan kita."

Seijuurou tersenyum, " _Ha'i, Otou-san._ Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk pergi bersamamu ke makam _Okaa-san_. Kita belum pernah ke sana bersama."

Masaomi mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus sembuh dulu."

Kekehan kecil kembali mengalun dari mulut pucat Seijuurou.

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Tahun sudah berganti beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang, matahari di tahun baru bersinar dengan cerah, memberi sedikit kehangatan pada pagi yang dingin.

Masaomi berjalan melintasi lorong, berbading terbalik dengan sebelumnya, langkahnya kini terasa ringan, entah kenapa. Biasanya, pria paruh baya tersebut selau memiliki langkah berat seolah lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Kaki bersepatu coklat tersebut berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang beberapa hari ini selalu di sambanginya. Diketuknya beberapa kali, sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya Seijuurou yang duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan memakai kaus lengan panjang _turtleneck_ abu-abu, meski selimut menutupi anggota gerak bawahnya, Masaomi tahu bahwa putranya mengenakan celana training panjang. Sebuah buku bisnis terbuka di pangkuan Akashi muda itu. Wajahnya masih pucat, namun sudah terlihat lebih segar. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke kamar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Seijuurou yang sumringah melihat sang Ayah, Akashi senior itu menghela napas saat melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan Seijuurou padanya. Bergegas dihampirinya sang putra dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sei?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, _Otou-san_ ," jawabnya.

Kembali Masaomi menghela napas, " _Yokatta, demo_ … meski sudah merasa lebih baik, bukan berarti kau bisa langsung memaksakan dirimu belajar," Masaomi menarik buku bisnis yang dipegang anaknya dan meletakkan di nakas sampingnya, "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa _Otou-san_ , sungguh."

Kedua tangan Masaomi menangkup di pipi Seijuurou, lalu meraba kening dan leher sang putra, "Nah, nah, kau masih hangat. Dokter Miyatani juga mengatakan padaku, meski kau sudah membaik dan infusmu sudah dilepas, kau masih harus istirahat," Akashi senior itu mengelus helaian merah replikanya, "Jadilah anak baik dan menurut saja."

" _Ha'i, Otou-san_."

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang _maid_ datang membawa kereta dorong berisi makanan di atasnya. Masaomi menerima senampan makanan yang disodorkan sang _maid_ sebelum _maid_ tersebut memohon undur diri.

Semangkuk sup tofu kesukaan Seijuurou terhidang bersama semangkuk nasi yang sedikit lebih lembek, telur gulung sebagai lauk, serta sebotol air. Cukup untuk sarapan. Tak lupa bungkusan obat yang harus dikonsumsi demi menunjang kesembuhan sang Tuan Muda.

"Kau pasti bosan makan bubur terus," komentar sang Ayah, "Ada apa? Kau suka, bukan?" tanya Masaomi.

"Ya, ini makanan kesukaanku," jawab Seijuurou.

Masaomi mengangguk. Tepat ketika Seijuurou hendak mengambil nampan makanan, tangan besar Masaomi menahannya, "Kau cukup duduk manis saja di sana, _Otou-san_ akan menyuapimu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, _Otou-san_. Aku sudah lebih baik dan bisa makan sendiri. _Otou-san_ tidak perlu repot-repot menyuapiku," tolak pemilik mata ruby itu dengan halus, "Lagipula, apa _Otou-san_ sendiri sudah sarapan?"

Masaomi mengangguk, "Sebelum kemari, _Otou-san_ sudah makan duluan," tangan besar Masaomi mengusap mahkota merah Seijuurou. "Sudahlah Sei, kau masih sakit. Biar _Otou-san_ menyuapimu."

Jujur saja, Seijuurou bingung dengan tingkah laku Ayahnya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dia merasa, yah, Masaomi berusaha memanjakannya. Padahal, biasanya Akashi senior itu tidak menyukai yang namanya memanjakan anak. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Seijuurou nampak heran saat melihat Ayahnya itu menyodorkan sesendok nasi dengan kuah sup ke hadapannya.

"Kenapa Sei? Kau harus makan."

Dengan gerakan kikuk, Seijuurou menerima makanan dengan mulutnya. Suapan demi suapan diterima pemilik _Emperor-eye_ tersebut dengan sukacita. Meski gerakan Ayahnya terkesan kaku, namun Seijuurou dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Kehangatan seorang Ayah yang selama ini selalu dinantikannya.

Nafsu makan Seijuurou semakin membaik, atau karena menu hari ini adalah makanan kesukaannya, semua sarapannya ludes tak bersisa. Ditenggaknya obat-obat yang harus diminum demi menunjang kesembuhan. Pipi Seijuurou nampak bersemu kemerahan, pertanda dirinya sudah merasa lebih hangat.

" _Arigatou, Otou-san_. Aku sudah selesai. _Gochisousama_."

Masaomi mengangguk, kemudian menumpukkan piring di atas nampan di nakas. Ditatapnya sang putra, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi Seijuurou, mengecup sayang kening anaknya dan membawanya dalam dekapan.

" _Otou-san_?"

"Sebentar saja."

Seijuurou tidak menolak, membiarkan _Otou-san-_ nya melakukan apa yang diinginkan, membuat pemilik _Emperor-Eye_ ini merasa nyaman dalam pelukan _Otou-san-_ nya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi begini ya, rasanya dipeluk dengan kasih sayang. Akashi muda itu berharap hal tersebut bukanlah mimpi. Jika iya, dia tidak sudi untuk bangun lagi.

"Akashi Seijuurou," panggilan tersebut membuat pewaris tunggal Akashi _Corp_ mendongak.

" _Doushite_ , _Otou-san_?" tanyanya.

Masaomi menghela napas, "Maukah … kau memaafkan _Otou-san_ -mu ini? _Otou-san_ yang tidak pernah memperhatikanmu?"

"Kata siapa? _Otou-san_ membesarkanku selama ini, dan selama aku sakit, _Otou-san_ selalu di sampingku," Seijuurou melepas pelukan, "Jadi, kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

Masaomi terhenyak. Setelah semua perlakuan pada putranya itu, Seijuurou masih bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah? Berkali-kali dia meninggalkan Seijuurou sendiri, tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya, selalu menuntut kesempurnaan tanpa membalas.

"Tapi, Sei, selama ini _Otou-san_ han–"

"Sudahlah, _Otou-san_ ," potongnya, "Yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu. Kalau mengatakan siapa yang bersalah, maka aku juga punya salah. Aku tidak selalu bisa memenuhi keinginan _Otou-san_. Contohnya saja, baru-baru ini, Rakuzan yang kupimpin tidak berhasil menang."

Masaomi menggeleng keras, "Tida-tidak. Sudah cukup, Sei. _Otou-san_ sudah dibutakan oleh kata 'sempurna'. _Otou-san_ tidak ingin kau berakhir sama seperti _Otou-san_ , kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri."

" _Ha'i_ , _Otou-san_."

Kembali Akashi senior itu menghela napas, "Jadi, bisakah _Otou-san_ kembali menjadi _Otou-san-_ mu? Lalu memperbaiki semua masa lalu kita?"

" _Otou-san_ , dari dulu, sekarang hingga nanti, _Otou-san-_ ku hanya satu, "Seijuurou tersenyum, "Dan nama _Otou-san-_ ku adalah Akashi Masaomi."

Air mata Masaomi akhirnya meleleh, kembali membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan. Akashi muda melingkarkan tangan pada punggung Sang _Otou-san_ , menikmati kehangatannya. Kehangatan yang selalu diinginkannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sei," Masaomi mengecup puncak kepala anaknya, "kau memang putra kebanggaanku satu-satunya."

Seijuurou tersenyum, " _Ha'i, arigatou Otou-san."_

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Seijuurou sudah kembali ke Asrama Rakuzan di Kyoto, dan Masaomi tetap menjalankan perusahaannya. Meski kali ini, hubungan antara Ayah-anak itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

Hari ini, usai memimpin rapat OSIS, niat untuk kembali ke kamar dan berpacaran dengan buku tersayang dibatalkan oleh Akashi muda, lantaran sebuah panggilan yang membuatnya mengayunkan kaki menuju lobi asrama. Di sana, ada beberapa anak lainnya yang mendapat kunjungan, sekadar duduk, menunggu seseorang untuk pergi bersama dan lainnya. Setelah celingukan beberapa saat, didapatinya seseorang yang amat dikenalinya melambai padanya.

" _Okaeri_ , _Otou-san_."

Akashi Masaomi tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan, "Pelukan untuk _Otou-san-_ mu?"

Kekehan kecil mengalun keluar dari bibir Seijuurou sebelum memeluk Ayahnya.

"Kenapa _Otou-san_ ada di sini? Bagaimana _meeting_ -nya?" tanya Seijuurou setelah melepas pelukan.

"Sudah selesai, karena jadwal _Otou-san_ kosong sampai hari Senin, _Otou-san_ memutuskan kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Lagipula, tempatnya juga dekat dari sini."

"Kalau tahu begitu, sebaiknya aku saja yang mengunjungi _Otou-san_."

Masaomi menggeleng, "Sekalian _Otou-san_ melihat-lihat sekolahmu. Ahya, sekarang baru jam 11, kenapa sudah banyak siswa Rakuzan yang keluar jalan-jalan? Bukankah ini masih hari Jum'at?"

"Kami pulang cepat hari ini karena ada rapat guru, mumpung besok juga berturut-turut tanggal merah hingga hari Minggu, makanya banyak siswa yang memutuskan keluar jalan-jalan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih memakai seragam?"

"Aku baru selesai memimpin rapat OSIS untuk membahas Festival Rakuzan dalam dua minggu ke depan, dalam rangka hari ulang tahun SMA Rakuzan. Kalau sempat, _Otou-san_ datang saja. Aku yakin, fastivalnya akan sangat meriah."

Masaomi terkekeh mendengar undangan putranya, "Baiklah," berpaling pada _Butler_ -nya, "Tolong catat itu, Tanaka. Kebetulan dalam dua minggu ke depan aku akan pergi ke Kyoto lagi."

Tanaka mengangguk dan menulis dalam memonya.

Kembali Masaomi menghadap putranya, "Kau tidak latihan basket?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, "Tidak. Latihan kami dijadwalkan nanti sore."

" _Sou ka_ , " ucap Masaomi, "Sepertinya putraku ini sibuk sekali."

Pemilik manik ruby itu tersenyum, "Yah, lumayan."

"Tapi Sei, kau makan teratur 'kan? Jangan malas minum vitaminnya. Istirahatmu cukup? Kau juga masih harus belajar 'kan?" tanya Masaomi bertubi-tubi, " _Otou-san_ tidak ingin kau sampai sakit lagi karena kelelahan."

"Tenang saja _Otou-san_. Aku sudah mengatur semua jadwalku dengan baik. Kegiatan belajarku tidak akan terganggu karena OSIS, basket dan pelatihan kendo. Aku tetap bisa beristirahat, makanku juga baik. _Otou-san_ tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Seijuurou.

Masaomi mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sei," tegurnya.

" _Ha'i_?"

"Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh?"

Masaomi tersenyum, "Apa saja. Katakan pada Ayah. Kau ingin bola basket baru? Ingin jalan-jalan? Makan siang di restoran? Katakan saja."

Seijuurou tersenyum, " _Arigatou Otou-san_ , tapi, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. _Otou-san_ memperhatikanku saja aku sudah sangat bahagia."

"Ayolah, tidak usah malu-malu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan _Otou-san_ kabulkan."

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya, aku punya permintaan."

Wajah Masaomi berseri, seolah sebuah permintaan anaknya sama penting dengan berhasilnya proyek yang dibuatnya sebulan lalu. "Ya, katakan. Apa itu?"

"Bisakah _Otou-san_ datang dan menonton pertandinganku besok? Pertandingan final _Kyoto Cup_ di stadion XXX pukul 7 malam?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menyerahkan sebuah pamflet berisi keterangan final _Kyoto Cup_.

Wajah Masaomi berkerut saat menerima pamflet tersebut, "Final? Sudah final?"

Seijuurou menganggguk, "Ya. Kami berhasil masuk final."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kami dinyatakan masuk final kemarin malam, setelah melawan salah satu SMA di Kyoto."

"Berapa hari pertandingannya berlangsung?"

"Dengan final besok, seminggu."

Hening.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari hari pertama? Tanaka! Kau dengar itu 'kan? Tolong catat dengan baik bahwa jadwalku besok adalah menonton pertandingan Sei sampai tuntas. Hubungi nomor tadi, aku mau tribun VIP, pesan juga untuk dirimu dan semua yang ikut denganku!"

"Baik Tuan Besar, segera laksanakan!" ucap Tanaka dan langsung undur diri.

Masaomi memandang putranya, menuntut jawaban.

"Ah, _Otou-san_ sedang ada rapat penting, mana mungkin aku meminta _Otou-san_ datang. _Otou-san_ pasti juga lelah setelah rapat seharian," ucap remaja berambut _scarlett_ itu.

Masaomi menghela napas, "Padahal seharusnya kau bilang saja," katanya, " _Otou-san_ belum pernah melihatmu bertanding sebelumnya."

" _Gomenasai, Otou-san_."

" _Ma_ , setidaknya _Otou-san_ akan melihat penampilanmu dan Tim-mu besok malam," tangan besar Masaomi menepuk lembut mahkota merah putranya, "Pastikan kau mencetak angka untuk Rakuzan."

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Pasti."

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

* * *

Pukul 7 malam, waktu setempat.

Stadion XXX sudah penuh dengan penonton. Termasuk Akashi Masaomi dan pelayannya yang duduk di tribun VIP. Pemimpin Akashi _Corp_ itu sibuk melihat-lihat isi stadion dengan antusias, meyelami dunia kesukaan putra tunggalnya. Ketika komentator mulai menyuarakan tim lawan yang akan bertanding melawan Rakuzan, Masaomi mulai sibuk dengan kamera dan _handycam_ yang dibawanyan ("Ingat, rekam putraku dan timnya yang bagus dan banyak!").

"Baiklah, kita sambut tim kedua. SMA Rakuzan!"

Sorak-sorai penonton membahana saat pemain berseragam biru-putih itu keluar menuju lapangan. Tentu saja, Masaomi juga ikut bertepuk tangan saat melihat putranya yang paling pendek diantara teman setimnya itu keluar paling awal sebagai kapten.

"Kenapa putraku pendek sekali?" gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Besar?" tanya Tanaka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa antusias saja."

Tanaka tersenyum.

Pewaris tunggal Akashi _Corp_ itu meneliti penonton yang ada, sampai akhirnya, dia menemukan yang dicari. Tidak sulit menemukan sang Ayah. Ayolah, siapa yang memakai setelan lengkap untuk menonton pertandingan basket selain Akashi Masaomi?

Menyunggingkan senyum, Seijuurou berlari kecil menuju bawah tribun dimana dia bisa menyapa sang Ayah, diikuti pandangan mata anggota tim-nya.

"Pantas Sei- _chan_ terlihat bahagia hari ini," ucap Mibuchi, " _Otou-chan_ nya datang untuk mendukung."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ayah Kapten datang menonton," ucap Kotarou, "Pakaiannya luar biasa."

Sementara anggota tim saling melempar komentar, Akashi Seijuurou berbincang sesaat dengan sang Ayah.

" _Otou-san_ , terimakasih sudah mau datang. Tanaka- _san_ , Aira- _san_ , Madoka- _san_ juga."

Masaomi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Seorang Akashi selalu menepati janji, bukan?" ucapnya, " _Otou-san_ sudah menepati janji, kali ini, tepati janjimu dan perlihatkan padaku bagaimana kau mencetak angka, Sei."

Seijuurou mengangguk, " _Ha'i, Otou-san_."

"Seijuurou," belum selesai Akashi muda itu membalik badan, sang Ayah memanggil sehingga kembali dia menatapnya, " _Ganbatte na_."

Dada Akashi muda itu berdesir bahagia, " _Ha'i. Arigatou._ "

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan Seijuurou yang masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Masaomi, Tanaka, dan dua _maid_ menyemangati dia dan Rakuzan. Ketika dia berhasil mencetak angka pertama untuk Rakuzan, Seijuurou dapat mendengar teriakan Ayahnya yang berhasil membakar semangatnya. Sampai ketika Rakuzan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang _Kyoto Cup_ , dan menerima medali serta piala bergilir, Seijuurou tetap melihat senyuman sang _Otou-san_ dan antusiasmenya untuk pertama kali.

 _Arigatou, Otou-san. Ini kunjunganmu yang membuatku bahagia._

* * *

\- **GIVE ME A CHANCE TO BE YOUR FATHER AGAIN** -

 **TAMAT BENERAN**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa ~~~~ Ah, lega rasanya. Terimakasih untuk semua _reader_ yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita saya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid

* * *

Balasan review :

 **halseey**

Hehehe, terimakasih halseey- _san_ yang sudah menunggu. Sekarang saya sudah meng- _update_ lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati

 **KeishuTsuki**

Waduh, jangan menangis KeishuTsuki- _san_ , sekarang Akashi Seijuurou sudah kembali lagi

 **Kareena Dean**

Waduh, siapa itu? Akashi Masaomi ataukah Akashi Seijuurou? Hehehehe. Saya sudah update lagi, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu

 **ichirisa**

Hehe, Akashi sudah kembali kok ichirisa-san. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca

 **emilia chika**

Iya, ini lanjutannya sudah _update_

 **mimaii**

Hahahaha, itu mimpi atau kenyataan hayooo? Lanjutannya sudah _update_ , terimakasih sudah mau menunggu


End file.
